shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 2
Five Different Pirate crews have been called to participate in the mysterious "Pirate Games" Despite the fact that it is an obvious trap, all five crews accept the invitation, which lands then all in a gigantic whirlpool, dropping them into who knows where. The Mysterious Island '' The Mysterious Figure stood out on the beach as five ships Falling from the sky. The first ship to arrive was the Falcon. He walked down the beach to where the Falcon had landed.'' The Falcon Randy, Sara, and Reggie: AAAAH- ( Eat's piece of cake ) Mmm... AAAHHHHHH! The Ship lands suddenly docked. Reggie: Cool. Less work for me... Who's that? The Falcons see a mysterious figure moving tworad them. ????: 'Welcome to Minos island. I hope you enjoy the . '''Randy: '''I told you the games were through that whirlpool! The Jolly Holiday ''The Jolly Holiday found itsself falling through the air and was about to make impact with an island below. '''Wyatt: HOW IS SOMETHING LIKE THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN A WHIRLPOOL!! Spike: You think we've fallen through the Earth and gone straight into Hell?! Everyone except Sakura, in a frightened manner: I HOPE NOT!!!! Glory: How is th-this even p-possible?!! Th-though I h-have to admit i-it... This is p-pretty int-teresting. Chris: WHAT A WAY TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!! Timber: BAKA! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT JOLLY!! Timber then struck Chris over the head with his Timber Mallet. Chris: OW! The ship then landed with a loud thud. Luckily, and rather strangely, the hull didn't seem damaged, perhaps because of dumb luck though. The crew looked around in amazement, trying to make heads or tails of where they were, though Spike was sure that they had landed in Hell. Glory: S-s-so... Everyone's fine? Sakura: Glory, you're all shaken up. Glory: Well, DUH! We were FALLING FROM THE SKY! Sakura: There's no need to shout. Glory then took a deep sigh. The crew then hopped off Jolly and proceeded to try and explore the island, however they noticed another group of people nearby who were standing aside a rather suspicious fellow. The crew decided to feed their curiousity and head to where these other people were. Once there, Chris made notice of some familiar faces he knew. Chris: Ra... RANDY?!! THE RED FALCONS ARE HERE TOO?!! AWWWWESOOOOOME!!!! Falcons: 'CHRIS!!!!!!! ''The Falcons immediatley begin running towards the Jolly pirates. Before he could run off on his own, Spike quickly intervened. '''Spike: Wait, so you know these guys, Chris? You know demons from Hell? Everyone except Sakura: WE'RE NOT IN HELL, BAKA! Chris: They're my other nakama! They're sort of like heroes to me! I'll tell you more later, but The Red Falcon Pirates were the reason I became a pirate! Chris then ran off to meet his friends as his crew stood in awe. Aphro: THEY'RE the reason he became a pirate? These falcons must be amazing! Spike: Well, my curiosity is more peaked than ever. Let's go and say hello. The Jolly Pirates then reached where The Red Falcon Pirates and the figure were. ???: Ah, good. So The Jolly Pirates have arrived as well. Welcome to The Pirate Games. The Jolly Pirates: Huh? ???: '''Please, Follow me the game's will begin soon!! We ask that both crews enter one of the five chambers to get ready for the game's and choose who is and isn't participating, ''Both the Jolly and Red Falcon Pirates chose chamber's next to one another and entered. '' The Crimson Express ''The ship has just been rocketed into the sky and is now plumeting towards an island, Bella is looking down at the island while Charlie and some of the others are enjoying the ride. '' '''Charlie: '''Yeah! What a rush! '''Takeshi: '''This is awesome! When we land I wanna go down and do this again! '''Palmer: '''Hell yeah we're doing this again! '''Cooker: *Coming out from the kitchen covered in chili* ''What the hell! Now the lunch I was making is completley ruined!.... *''He licks some from his chin* ''At least it tastes good.... '''Renny: '*''Hanging onto the mast* We're gonna die! '''Jin: '''Lighten up Renny! It's not as if we haven't faced death before! Hahahahahahaha! '''Renny: '''Bastard! That doesn't help! '''Hiro: '*''Standing at the top of the mast*......... Nice view. '''Bella: '''Looks like we're gonna land on that island, near where those ships are.... *''She notices something wrong* ''Wait we're overshooting where we're meant to land! We're gonna hit those people! Charlie! '''Charlie: '''What is it? '''Bella: '''Take a look we're gonna crash! ''Charlie rushes over to the side of the ship. '' '''Charlie: '''Oh Crap! Everybody hang on! ''He begins to hold the ship back with his telekinesis but the ship is plummeting so fast he's having some trouble especially seeing how close they are to hitting the people gathered below! '' '''Charlie: '''Oh no you don't! ''The ship abrubtly stops merely meters away from the heads of both the Red Falcon and the Jolly Pirates. '' The Shifting Tide ''The Devil Spawns thought fast. Vearth used her powers to cushion there fall to Earth (or where ever they were) so that the Tide gently landed in the misty waters below. Senshi: 'I knew it was a trap. '''Burakku: '''Then why did we come? '''Senshi: '''Because for some reason, Vearths powers couldn't stop that Whirlpool. '''Vearth: '''I can't explain it. It was as if that whirlpool was..... unnatural. '????: 'Funny, that would be how i would descibe this motely bunch. ''Everyone turned to see a strange fiqure standing on the Figure head of the Tide. It jumped off and landed on the beach. '????: '''Follow me. I will show you where you may choose your competitors. ''The Pirates shrugged and followed the mystery guy into a large room, within the room are five chambers. One the four crews had selected their competitors, the man showed them to their appointed chamber and then left them to wait for the arrival of.... The SkyGlider The SkyGlider comes crashing down and the man waiting for them is soaked completely by a wave of water. Nova looks over to see the mysterious asisstant soaked. 'Nova: '''WOOO!! uhh . . . He was in the Splash zone . . '''Leo and Primo: '''AHAHAHAHA!! Good one Nova!! '''Bane and Drake: '''Baka. '''Rose: '''We are still not competing!! '''Nova: '''Aww Come on don't be like that babe! '''Rose: '''Hmph! ''Rose grabs Leo and Primo and takes them downstairs, Exiting, Meanwhile the rest of the crew wish Nova Good luck. '???: '''Well, I am here to congratulate you for making it here, We need you and your crew to walk through the last of the five columns and select who will or will not be participating. If you just Follow me . . . '''Nova: '''Well theyve already made up there minds so they won't be leaving the ship, Laters guys!! back with the Prize shortly!! '''Everyone: '''GOOD LUCK!!! '???: 'Thank you, If you just follow me... ''Nova proceeded to follow the man and went into the only open chamber left. ''They both stood in the chamber, the man then turned to Nova, twirling a microphone in his hand.'' '????: '''Would you please excuse me Mr Blade, I have business to attend to. The Colloseum ''Crowds of people cheer around from the large stands surrounding the battle arena. The mysterious figure is raised high above everyone, where he waves and cheers. He then speaks into his microphone... '' '????: 'Ladies and Gentlemen! I am you're host Shinji Honatoro and I bid you welcome to..... THE PIRATE GAMES! ''The crowd give off a huge thunderous sound as they cheer at the announcment. '' '''Shinji: '''For you're viewing pleasure today we have no less than five of the greatest crews that have ever graced the seas! Unfortunately not all of the members of each crew has decided to participate.... ''The crowd begins to boo. '' '''Shinji: '''But have no fear my dear followers! We still have an amazing line up of competitors competing for our ultimate prize! And now for our contestants! ''The five chambers open up and the floors begin to lift each group of competitors to the colloseum's surface. '' '''Shinji: '''In the far left chamber, Sister of two famous Pirate Hunters, User of the Henko Henko ni Mi, and Posessor of a 300 million beri bounty, Give it up for RORONOA SENSHI AND THE DEVIL SPAWN PIRATES!!!! ''The crowd exploded with applause and the Devil Spawns emerged from the chamber. 'Shinji: '''Their ships Doctor, Ishi Swifthands, has decided not to participate in the games. Now onto our next comepetetors. ''He spins around and looks to the far right of the colloseum. '' '''Shinji: '''In the far right chamber! We have four members of a crew with just over 9 years of experience on their shoudlers! They also just so happen one of the greatest allies of one of the four Yonkou! Competing for the Technicolour Pirates, Give it up for Psychic Charlie, Drunken Takeshi, The World Beater Palmer and Flagship Jin! ''The four arrive emerge from their chamber, Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer are all waving to the crowd smiling whilst Jin sits there widley grinning his dagger toothed smile. '' '''Shinji: '''The rest of the crew are unfortunately not participating but please do not refrain from giving them a huge round of applause my followers! ''The crowd gives a huge applause whilst Bella, Cooker, Renny and Hiro all sit in the same area as Ishi. '' '''Shinji: '''Now my flock! Onto the next competiors! Appearing beside The Devil Spawn Pirates are a crew of rookies! They have been considered to be a strange and unlikely crew, and we were fortunate enough to have them here with us! Introducing to you all...! The Jolly Pirates! ''The crowd continued to cheer as a platform was raised next to The Devil Spawn Pirates. All 9 members of the crew appeared shortly after, some waving excitedly and grinning (like Chris and Wyatt,) while others were simply observing the area around them (a la Spike and Sakura.) '''Shinji: Now we move on to the next pirate crew to join us today! Coming in Next to the Technicolour Pirates, He's the nephew of Shikibukai Hawkeye Mihawk, user of the Inu Inu model Golden wolf, and possesor of a 300 million beri bounty, Dracule Randy and the Red Falcon Pirates!!! The Red Falcons emerge from their chamber as the crowd explodes with applause. Then Shinji turns to the center Chamber. Shinji: 'Now folks, We have saved the best for last!! He is a former revolutionary who served under Monkey D. Dragon directly!!! ''The Crowd begins to roar in excitement while Senshi and Chris start to think. 'Shinji: '''This Man hails in at an incredible 750,000,000!!! '''Senshi and Charlie: '''This is sounding familiar . . '''Shinji: '''Unfortunately he is the only one of his crew taking part!! Here he is Captain of the Skyline Pirates!! NOVA BLADE!!! ''The Crowd began to roar in excitement deafening most people, the chamber door slowly opened and as it did Nova appeared, Although he was picking his nose! He pulled a booger out, stared at it, and flicked it away and began to stare around casually, The booger flew and hit Shinji's right eye's glass lense. '''Charlie: ''*Grinning* Well look who it is! Nova Blade, I didn't think I'd be seeing ya so soon. '''Senshi: '''Looks like I get another chance to beat you Nova! ''Nova looks at the two, his eyes darting imbetween them. He blinks a few times and then points at them and says... Nova:............Who are you two again? Both Senshi and Charlie, kneel to the floor in a manner similar to being hit by one of Perona's ghosts. '' '''Senshi and Charlie: '''He doesn't remember me?....... ''They both then stand back up again. '' '''Charlie: '''Bastard! How could you forget me! '''Senshi: '''Nova it wasn't that long that you rescued me from Executioner Island! Baka! '''Nova: '''Don't worry I remember you both.... *''He points at Senshi* ''You're Charlie. *''He points at Charlie* ''And you're Senshi! ''Both Senshi and Charlie jump over and bonk him on the head! '' '''Senshi and Charlie: '''Baka! ''Senshi and Charlie both look at eachother and bow. '' '''Senshi and Charlie: '''Pleasure to meet you. ''Nova then gets up and they both hit him again, leaving him in the dust as they walk back to where they were. Then to a slight surprise they looked to see the Nova they had hit faded, turning out to be a clone, they then looked to Shinji to see Nova stood beside him, Shinji: 'Your not supposed to be up here! '''Nova: '''Can I borrow that Microphone pleaaaaase!! I wanna announce the beginning!! '''Shinji: '''Uhhh Sure. . . but repeat aft~ '''Nova: '''LAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! LET THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES BEGIN!!! ''With that Nova disappeared with a bright light and reappeared on his section, The crowd seemed to scream of joy and excitement as the five captain's prepared themselves for an unexpected trial Large Sea stone walls started to rise from the floor and a glass roof started to roll over the top of the walls creating a giant labarynth, The crew's then looked around to see the other competitors had been blocked off, '' '''Shinji: '''WELCOME TO THE FIRST ROUND!!! THE LABRYNTH OF SUFFERING!! ''The crowd roared with excitement as the Four crews began to discuss a plan with one another, Nova put his hand on his chin and began to walk forward, 'Nova: '''THE ONLY WAY IS FORWARD!!!! ''Meanwhile, at The Jolly Pirates' location, laughter could be heard. It was coming from a certain young man. '''Chris: Tootootootootoo!!! Tootootootootoo!!! Spike: Ugh... Chris, how long are you going to keep laughing? Chris: I'm sorry...!! Tootootoo...!! But that Nova guy...!! Tootootootoo...!! He's freakin' hilarious...!!! Tootootootootoo!!! Glory: Well this isn't the time for laughing!! The Pirate Games have already begun and i'm sure everyone else has started!! We're in this to win, right?! Chris began to calm down, though he couldn't stop one or two more bouts of laughter. Chris: OK, tootootoo!!! I'll get... Tootootootootoo!! Serious! Spike and Glory clobbered Chris over the head together. Wyatt: The Battle Couple strikes again!! Spike: Shut it, Wyatt! Glory: Thank you Wyatt! Chris: OWWW!!! After that, The Jolly Pirates prepared themselves for the labyrinth, taking their first steps into the maze. Elsewhere in the labyrinth, The Devil spawns had their plan. Senshi: '''We split up into two groups. Burakku, Vearth, Victoria, your with me. The rest of you stick together. '''All: '''Hai! ''Meanwhile in another part of the labyrinth the four participating members of the Technicolour crew are discussing their plans.... '' '''Charlie: '''So it's decided! We will al just go for a mad dash and see who wins! '''Takeshi: '''Agreed! '''Jin: Anyone who beats me dies! Hahahahahahaha! Palmer: 'As if you could kill any of us dagger mouth! '''All: '''Alright lets go! ''They each run off in different directions in a random dash of speed and misdierections. '' ''The Red Falcons who had been following the Devil spawns decided to go withg the same plan. 'Randy: '''Sara you come with me, Ray, your with Mi, Barks, you know the drill. '''All: '''Aye sir! '''Randy: '''Ray, Mi. I'm leaving it up to you to follow captain moss head. '''Ray: '''Okay. Randy: This could be a trap so everyone be careful. Move out! ''The Falcons split up into three groups not knowing what is to come. Meanwhile, Nova was still at the starting point pondering on what he should do with his winnings. 'Nova: '''Hmmmmmmmmmm . . . ''He then stared at the wall. '' '''Nova: '''Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . ''He then pushed his forehead on the wall, continuing to stare at it. 'Nova: '''Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . ''Then Nova pulled his head out and slammed it on the wall, it created a massive hole on the wall. He then stood in the hole and looked at the next wall. 'Nova: '''EUREKA!!! ''He then continued to smash through the next to walls in front of him. 'Nova: '''Im going to buy a HUGE dragon!! and I shall call him squiggly!! He shall be my Squiggly!!!! Hmm. . . I should get started . . the Wall's are surprisingly breakable . . well . . may aswell walk through this with ease . . hehe . . made a joke . . ''Back at The Jolly Pirates' location, the group was seen walking through a long, narrow corridor. They soon saw a four way intersection and decided to take a right, only to meet a dead end. '''Wyatt: This is the 5th dead end so far! Argh!! Who's been leading us around this maze again?! Spike: I think it was Glory. Glory: What?! No way! I thought you were leading us, Spike! Spike: Odd. Was it you then, Sakura? Sakura: No. I was following you. Spike: Oh, so maybe it was Aphro? Aphro: Nope! Spike: Hanuman? Hanuman: Nuh-uh. Spike: Wyatt? Wyatt: I was the one who asked, baka! Glory: Don't call Spike a baka, you baka! Glory punched Wyatt in the face, which sent him colliding into a wall to the crew's left. Wyatt: Owww... Aphro: Don't tell me Chris was leading us?! Spike: OK, I won't. ...Mostly because we lost him, though. Everyone except Sakura: WHAT?!! Spike: He ran off on his own a while ago. I'm sure he's fine. Wyatt: Nooo!! He'll die in this maze without us! Spike: I wouldn't worry about him. You should know by now that that moron's like a cockroach, he's survived through every situation that was thrown at him. Like I said, he'll be fine. Hanuman: So... Who leading us then? The crew turned their gaze towards Lawrence, who had been resting on the ground the entire time, trying to catch a little sleep before he and the others began moving again. A snot bubble could be seen hanging just outside his nose. Everyone except Sakura: LAWRENCE?!! WE'VE BEEN FOLLOWING HIM?!! Wyatt: Lawrence, you baka!! You got us lost!! The commotion was enough to wake Lawrence by that point, who tried to sheepishly avert his eyes from the rest of his crew. He tried to shrug off his embarassment as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura: Strange, how could the lion who's spent so much time with our Navigator, get us lost? As the crew tried to solve their problem, somewhere else in the labyrinth, Chris was seen cheerfully marching. Where he was headed though, remained a mystery, even to Chris himself. Chris: 1-2! 1-2! 1-2! 1-2! Marching like this really makes walking around in circles much more enjoyable, huh guys? Chris turned around to look at his crew, but found noone behind him. At first he was surprised, wondering where the others had gone. Chris: THOSE DUMBASSES!! THEY GOT THEMSELVES LOST!! Chris then noticed that he was alone. He fell to his knees, as if hit by Perona's negative ghost. Chris: Now noone will see my marching... Meanwhile in another part of the lanyrinth, Jin of the Technicolour's is running around aimlessly and talking to himself out loud unbeknownst of the fate about the befall him. He finds himself in a large room in the center of the laybrinth... Jin: 'I'll win this for sure! I won't allow anyone to beat me not even Charlie and the others! If anyone beats me I'll take their head as a prize! Hahahahahahahahahaahahaha! ''Suddenly from behind a wall, smashing straight through it is Nova. It seems to go in slow motion for a moment.... '' '''Jin's Thoughts: '''What the Fu.....! ''Nova's head collides with Jin's, blood spurts out from his '' ''nose and mouth. Jin has been knocked out cold and there is a delay before he is sent flying accross the room. Jin lands on a pitfall trap, the trap opens and he falls through. Nova stops and blinks for a moment... '' '''Nova: '*Blinking* Hmmmmm?.... Did I hit something??..... Ah well must just be my amazing imagination!! He then runs to the otherside of the room and smashes his way through. '' '''Shinji: '''At 13:34 Flagship Jin Nabe of the Technicolour Pirates is the first pirate to be knocked out of the Pirate Games. ''Nova looked up to see a speaker den den mushi announcing Jin's elimination, The rest of the Techniclours all react to what has happened.... 'The Technicolour's: '''WHAT?! '''Nova: '''So . . That's what I hit . . . Aww crap . . Meanwhile Ray and Mi are still following Senshi's group without getting caught. '''Ray: '''Mi, go find Randy. Tell him we are okay. ''Mi quickly gains altitude and begins searching for Randy and Sara. 'Ray's thoughts: '''Just as I thought, they can feel our prescence. We've been the ones being spied on. '''Ray: '''Great job on sensing our power. You are truly talented pirates. I will enjoy this battle. ''Meanwhile, The Jolly Pirates had gotten themselves further into the maze. With Chris still separated from his crew. '''Glory: Ugh, this place is WAY too big! We won't win at this rate! Wyatt: Well, it IS a labyrinth, Glory. It wasn't designed to be easy! Glory: Are you being a smartass?! Wyatt: No! I'm sorry Glory! Wyatt bowed to Glory, then proceeded to follow his crew. Aphro: Well at least, we're together. Chris is still lost in this maze. I wonder if he'll find his way out? Spike: Speaking of that, I have a suggestion. Everyone: Yeah? Spike: We should probably split up. Hanuman: Huh? Why Spike say that?! Glory: Yeah, wouldn't we be worse off if we were all separated? Spike: Well, we wouldn't be TOTALLY separated. I'm thinking we should go with 4 groups of 2. Timber: How come? Spike: Well, if we have different groups divided amongst our crew, then we'll all have a better chance of reaching the exit and winning. Sakura: Are you sure that's how this game works? What if it's a Survival Round? Where we all need to reach the exit individually, not as a crew. Spike: Then that just makes things even more fun! I'd love to get the chance to beat you guys to the exit! What do ya guys think? The crew looked at each other, thinking of whether to agree or not. Spike: Well i'm going. I want Aphro on my team. Everyone except Aphro: YOU DO?!! Spike: Well I need a doctor to give me first aid if I get hurt or go up against an opponent who's tougher thn me. It's first come, first serve guys. C'mon Aphro! Aphro: Wait! I'd rather go with Ms. Glory or Ms. Sakura! Glory: And I want to go with you instead, Spike! Spike: Fine, we'll play janken to determine who goes with whom. The crew played janken, with the first pair who loses becoming a group. Eventually, the pairings were made of: Spike and Aphro, Timber and Sakura, Wyatt and Lawrence, and Hanuman and Glory. Aphro: No fair! I think Spike cheated in order to get me on his team! Spike: I didn't cheat, you okama baka. You probably just suck at janken. Timber: At least someone ultra strong is on my team. I feel secure. Glory: But i'm stuck with Hanuman! I want to e with you, Spike! Hanuman: HEY, HANUMAN NOT BAD CHOICE! Spike: No more complaining you guys. You have to respect the outcome of our game. C'mon Aphro! See you slowpokes at the exit. Aphro: You'll be in my thoughts, my dears! Aphro blew a kiss to Glory and Sakura. Aphro: I promise to return to you soon! Wyatt: Aw, that's so kind of you Aphro. I didn't know you cared about me like that! Aphro: THAT WAS FOR THE LADIES, YOU RED HEADED BAKA!! Glory: See you later Spike! Good luck! Glory blew Spike a kiss, instead of returning Aphro's feelings. Aphro: How cruel, Ms. Glory... That kiss was supposed to be for me. With that, the crew split up, in hopes of getting to the exit before their other crewmates. Back at Chris' location, Chris had gotten used to being by himself. Chris: "This world is divided up, between men and women! But i'm a man, who's also, a woman! Sooo, i'm the best! (The best!) The best! (The best!) Okama Way, ah, the best! (The best!) The best! (The best!) Okama Way! (Okama!) Okama Way! (Okama!) Okama Way! (Okama!) Okama Waaaaay!" ...DAMN IT APHRO!! YOU GOT THAT WEIRD SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!!! Just as Chris had said that, he noticed a wall to his left be blown to pieces. It was Nova Blade, naturally, who had made his way to the next corridor. Chris stared in awe, blinked a few times, then continued staring again. Chris: THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!!! YOU SMASHED THROUGH THAT WALL AS IF IT WAS... It was... A WALL OR SOMETHING!!! The Devil Spawns second group were not fairing very well. They were lost. Suna: Not again. Sharpshooter: 'This is the second dead end. '''Rex: '''If we don't get out of this soon, we will be gon- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ''A trap door openned up beneath Rex. 'Sharpshooter: '''REX!!!! ''Then an announcement was heard around the labarynth. 'Shinji: '''Rex of the Devil Spawn Pirates has been eliminated!! ''He reached for him but he too fell in, followed closly by the remaining members of that group. The scene changes to an exauhsted Mi that lands in front of Sakura and Timber. 'Timber: '''Hey Sakura, check this out! '''Sakura: '''He's only tired from flying. Let's go find his owner. '''Timber: '''What! We could use this thing to win the race! '''Sakura: '''We must find his owner. '''Timber: '''Fine... let's find your owner little guy. ''Sakura, Mi, and Timber come across a man beat up and heavily damaged. 'Sakura: '''Are you alright? Don't stress yourself. ''The man looks into Sakura's eyes and stares at her for a good 5 minutes. He was the first to break the silence. 'Ray: '''I'm Ray and thank you for taking care of Mi. '''Sakura: '''No problem. The pleasure is all mine. '''Ray: '''Would you like assistants getting through this maze? '''Sakura: '''Yes. '''Ray: '''Well then follow me! ''Meanwhile at the positions of the remaining Technicolour competiors are all running around in the laybyrinth almost aimlessly and quite close to one another. However they do not know just how close they all are... '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '*''Running* I'm starting to think that maybe I should have cheated and looked into the future to find the exit... Ah well! '''Takeshi's Thoughts: '*''Running* This is too easy! I won't even need to drink any sake to give me a speed boost this will be a sure win! '''Palmer's Thoughts: ''*'Running* The others couldn't find their way through a straight line without my directions! This is mine! ''All three of them then enter the same room at the same time at high speed they can't stop. 'Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer: '''Aaaah! What are you two doing here! ''They then all clash together and fall to the ground. '' '''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer: '''What the hell are you doing here?! ''They then here a distant smash and look to the northside of the room, they see a huge chain of human sized holes and at the end of it a cloud of dust. The dust clears and at the end they see the back of a familiar head... '' '''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer: '''Hey is that Nova? '''Charlie: '''What the hell is that baka doing?! Thats compeltley cheating! '''Takeshi: '''Yeah doesn't he know that we're meant to be doing this the proper way! The Pirate way! '''Palmer: '''Well wouldn't the pirate way be the one that goes against the rules.... Hey wait why am I siding with him! Lets get the bastard! ''They each begin to rush through the holes towards Nova at an incredibly fast pace and they begin to close the distance meanwhile an unsuspecting Wyatt and Lawrence were too close to Nova for their own good. '''Wyatt: Well, it's just you and me, pal! Lawrence nodded and smiled at Wyatt, unveiling his fangs and other sharp teeth. Even though Wyatt had gotten to know Lawrence, the smile unnerved him. Wyatt: Yeah, you don't have to smile that big, ya know... The duo then noticed a wonderful sight. It seemed they had reached the exit of the labyrinth. They were going to be the first to make it out of there, before anyone else. Wyatt: Hah! Looks like we beat 'em, Lawrence! I can't wait to see the look on Spike's face when we let him know that we beat everyone else to the exit! FINALLY! The greatest Sniper in the world comes out on top over everyone else here! YES!!! Lawrence shot Wyatt an annoyed look. Wyatt: OK. The greatest Sniper, AND the greatest lion... Eagle... Thing, to ever make it out of this maze! Let's go, buddy!! Meanwhile Nova was at the last wall before the exit where he notice a huge red button, Above the Button said 'DO NOT PUSH WHAT SO EVER'. Nova: 'WHAT!?!?!?! NO BUTTON EVER TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!! ''Nova punched the button as hard as he could pushing it through, and smashing the wall revealing the exit, However, the moment he pushed the button a Trapdoor opened up underneath Wyatt and Lawrence, and as Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer where about to get Nova a large Steel wall popped up as they ran straight into it. Nova turned around to see there face's imprinted in the steel. 'Nova: '''Wheew . . I never knew monsters were lose in this labarynth . . ''Nova then turned around to see the Exit. 'Nova: '''Pfft!! No BIGGY!! IM SO WINNING THIS!! ''Then the rest of the remaining participant's heard another announcement. 'Shinji: '''First to exit the Labarynth of Suffering, Nova Blade!! Another Two Participants have been eliminated, Wyatt and Lawrence of The Jolly Pirates. ''The Jolly Pirates, barring Wyatt and Lawrence, looked up to wherever they thought they heard Shinji's voice. They all looked rather dissapointed, yet relieved at the same time. '''Spike: I can't believe those dumbasses were the first of our crew to get eliminated. Aphro: Better them than us though, eh? Spike: True. At Glory and Hanuman's location... Glory: I can't believe that lion... Glory let out a frustrated sigh. Glory: I'd expect Wyatt to get eliminated, but Lawrence is better than that! I just can't believe they got themselves into trouble so soon! Hanuman: Yeah, it shame. Wyatt and Lawrence big baka. Glory: Yeah, you've got THAT right Hanuman. C'mon, we have to keep moving. At Chris' location... Chris: Ugh, those baka!! Chris slapped his forehead with the palm of his jand. Chris: Whatever! I have to see where that awesome wall destroyer guy went! That damn announcer distracted me! Chris then ran off into one of the holes that Nova had made. Meanwhile, at Sakura and Timber's location, Sakura had been silent ever since she met Ray and Mi. Timber felt worried for her. Timber: You OK, Sakura? You've been ultra quiet since we met those guys. You're not sick, are you? Sakura: ... Sakura kept her gaze on the ground before her, as if she was in deep thought. Timber: YO! ARE YOU THERE, SAKURA?! Sakura: Hm? Oh... Yes. I'm fine Timber. Why do you ask? Timber: Because ever since we met this guy, you've been quiet the entire time. Sakura: I'm just thinking. It's nothing serious... Timber: Thinking, huh? Sakura continued to stare at Ray's back, not noticing if he took notice as well or not. Sakurathinking: Why has that man made me feel so... Confused? It happened the minute I saw his... Nevermind, it's probably nothing serious. But still...! I can't seem to get him out of my mind! I wonder... Timber decided to break up the silence. Timber: Sooo... You're a pirate too? Pretty ultra! You belong to those Red Falcon guys, right? Sakura glanced at Timber, giving him a look that could only mean, "what are you doing?" She then turned her attention to Ray, curious as to what he was going to say. Ray: 'Hehe....Yes. And you seem to be apart of my friend Chris's crew. The Jolly pirates was it? '''Timber: '''Yeah! Hey check it out Sakura were famous! ULTRA! '''Sakura: '''I guess........ ''Meanwhile back behind the steel wall, the Technicolours are plotting and patching up their pride. '''Takeshi: '''Damn that Nova bastard he must've known we were coming! '''Palmer: '''When I get my hands on him I'm gonna crack his spine! '''Charlie: '''Woah Woah guys calm down, look we know that behind this wall is the exit, if Nova was behind this wall and then exited straight after we saw him that means the exit must be there. '''Takeshi and Palmer: '''Yeah. '''Charlie: '''So all we have to do is either look over the wall or climb over it so I was thinking we should use it. '''Takeshi and Palmer: '''You don't mean! '''Charlie: '''Yes! '''Takeshi: '''Are you mad? We can't do it without the rest of the crew! '''Charlie: '''Yes we can we'll be just about tall enough with just us three. '''Palmer: '''Alright then lets do it! '''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer: '''Initiate Maneuver 49! ''The Franky Theme begins to play, Charlie leaps into the air Takeshi stands on the groud with his arms outstreched and Palmer also jumps into the air but with less height than Charlie. Palmer then lands on Takeshi's shoulders and Takeshi grabs Palmer's legs locking them together. '' '''Takeshi and Palmer: '''First Docking completed! '''Charlie: '''Yosha! ''Charlie then does five flips in mid air before landing on Palmer's shoulders, when he lands Palmer grabs his legs to lock him in place. They then twirl in place and face a nonexistent camera. '' '''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer: '''Maneuver 49 is complete!Togther we have come to form the great robot warrior! Maximus Totem Pole! ''Charlie then peers over the wall and surveys the area he can see all around the Labarynth including all those within it. He can even see the rest of the crew. '' '''Charlie: *Begins to wave" ''Hey guys! '''Bella: * 'Shouting back* ''What are you doing! '''Charlie: '''Surveying the area! Has Jin gotten back to yet! '''Bella: '''Not yet! '''Charlie: '''Ok! *''He continues to look around until he finds the path he wants* ''Ah ha! There we go, Takeshi run to the right and then make a sharp turn to the left! '''Takeshi: '''Right! ''The three begin a wobbly run toward the exit in a dash, each time they take a corner they almost fall over. Meanwhile, the remaining Devil Spawns have found the holes created by Nova. Burakku: 'Hey, look at this. '''Victoria: '''Now who does this hole look like? '''Vearth: '''Nova. '''Senshi: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! ''The foursome immediatly ran through the hole, following Nova's holes until they reached the final wall which was reinforced with thick steel, they were one wall away from the exit, they were so close all that seperated them was the unbreakable steel wall. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from their right, on the otherside of the wall. They looked towards where the noise is coming from and see Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer jogging along in their "unique" mode of transportation. '' '''Senshi, Burakku, Victoria and Vearth: '*''With big anime tear drops on the back of their heads* What are those idiots doing?....... ''Charlie then spotted Senshi and the others and orderd Takeshi to stop. '' '''Charlie: '*''Rasing his hand in the air and then clenching it into a fist* Halt! '''Takeshi: '''You could just of said stop you know. '''Charlie: '''Shut up mules don't talk! '''Takeshi: '*''With some anger* If you weren't up there I'd kick you in the balls! '''Charlie: '''Right.... *''He looks down to Senshi and the others* ''Hey there you're the girl that hit Nova with me aren't you? Do you guys want a lift? '''Senshi: '''Sure. Hop on the..... what is that? Nevermind. I don't want to know. ''The four pirates joined Charlie on their mode of transportation. 'Burakku: '''Have you guys seen the other Devil Spawns? We haven't. '''Charlie: '''The others from you're lot? Hmmmmmmm can't say I have, though if they're anywhere in this labyrinth we should be able to see them from here but I don't know if there is much point in looking for them now. The exit is right there and me, Takeshi and Palmer have a little business with Nova! ''From behind The Devil Spawn and Technicolour Pirates, a voice could be heard. It was quiet at first, but as it came closer, it grew louder. Soon the figure that the voice was coming from could be seen. '''Chris: "SOOO, I'M THE BEST! (THE BEST!) THE BEST! (THE BEST!) OKAM-" DAMN IT APHRO! IF I SEE HIS FACE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I'M GONNA PLANT MY FOOT UP HIS-!! Chris then walked by The Devil Spawn and Technicolour Pirates as he noticed the exit before them, seemingly oblivious to their existance. Chris: HAH! I found the exit! Tootootootootoo!! I can't believe I made it before the others, I must be lucky! Chris then proceeded to punch the wall, hoping that it would crumble like the the others that Nova had destroyed earlier. Needless to say, Chris' punch did nothing but hurt his hand. It began to become red and grew in size due to the enflaming. Chris: ...! YEEEEEOOOOOWWW!! THAT HURTS-THAT HURTS-THAT HURTS!! STUPID WALL! OOOOWWW!! Chris clutched his enflamed hand with the other as he stared angrily at the wall. He then proceeded to try and kick it down, but again, nothing happened. This time, Chris' foot didn't hurt as bad due to the fact that it was protected by his shoe. But nontheless, his leg began to hurt. Chris: GRRR! THIS WALL'S SO ANNOYING! I CAME SO CLOSE TO COMPLETING THIS STUPID MAZE! I bet the others have made it before me too... Chris turned his attention to the other pirates behind him. He took special interest in what The Technicolour Pirates were doing especially, having now begun eyeing their "Maximus Totem Pole." Christhinking: Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner... That's so weird... Why didn't they just form something cool, like a dragon?! I bet I could get my crew to do that too! We'll make a MUCH cooler thing than these guys! As Chris was vacantly staring at the Maximus Totem Pole, Glory and Hanuman were still busy trying to make their way through the labyrinth. Hanuman: Another dead end...? Glory, you know what you doing? Glory: Nnngh! Of course I do, Hanuman! I'm a first class navigator, so my skills here are flawless! Hanuman: So why we lost? Glory: Because you were the one who decided that the exit was to the North! Hanuman: But in Bigfeet talk, exit means North! So we go North! Glory: I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT! THAT'S THE LAMEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD! Hanuman: IT TRUE! IT TRUE-IT TRUE-IT TRUE! Glory: Ugggh! Glory held her head in desperation. Glory: Why'd I get stuck with you? I wish I could be with Spike instead... Hanuman: THAT MEAN, GLORY! HANUMAN GOOD CHOICE! HANUMAN MAKE TASTY MEALS IF WE TIRED IN MAZE! Glory: BUT THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT HERE, YOU BAKA! Glory struck Hanuman over the head with her snake, Akatsuki, leaving a slight bruise on the cook's skull. Hanuman: Hanuman want to be with Chris or someone else... Glory too mean. As Hanuman was regretting his team-up with Glory, the Kuja had leaned against a wall in order to rest and regroup. She crossed her arms and frowned, clearly annoyed with Hanuman at the moment. Soon, a click could be heard and the stone that Glory was resting on slid back. A trap door opened up underneath them, causing the two to fall into a black abyss below. Glory gave Hanuman an axe kick to the head in response to this. Glory: YOU FREAKING DIMWIT! WHAT'D YOU DO NOW?! Hanuman: THIS GLORY'S FAULT! HANUMAN INNOCENT! As the two were still arguing, the trap door closed back up above them, allowing the trap to be reset for other unsuspecting travelers. Soon, the announcement was made. Shinji: And now Glory and Hanuman of The Jolly Pirates have been eliminated! The rest of the crew looked up, with Chris being distracted from his gawking, as they expressed shock that another pair from their crew had been knocked out so soon. Spike: Damn it, what're those guys doing? Are they even thinking?! This is so embarassing! The other crews must be laughing at us, now that we've lost four members already! Aphro: Hold it there, Spike! Sure Hanuman's a bit dense, but Ms. Glory's an incredibly smart woman! If it was anyone's fault, it was Hanuman's for getting Ms. Glory involved! Spike: Whatever you need to tell yourself, I suppose... Spike was cocking his right arm back, looking as if he was about to punch something. Or SOMEONE. Aphro's eyes widened, believing that Spike was about to punch him for some reason. Aphro: Um... What're you doing, Spike? Spike released his punch and smashed a wall that he was facing. It was obliterated into debris and rubble. Spike: Just making a shortcut. What'd you think I was doing? Aphro: Um, nothing, nothing! But isn't this cheating? Spike: Well, even though it'd be more challenging, and thus more fun, if we went through this maze without shortcuts, it'd also take longer. I intend to make it to the exit before anyone else. Don't you agree, Aphro? Aphro: Uh... Sure. Aphro nodded slightly in response as he followed Spike through the space he had made for them. While the two were making their way to the exit, both Sakura and Timber were still following Ray and Mi. Only Timber seemed to have noticed the announcement though. Timber: You've gotta be kidding me! Timber slapped his forehead with his left hand in dissapointment. Timber: We lost ANOTHER pair?! This is ultra embarassing! Sakura: ... Sakura was still trying to rationalize the emotions she was feeling. She continued to stare vacantly at almost anything around her. She didn't seem to be focusing on one thing in particular. Timber took notice of this soon, beginning to forget his embarassment. Timber: So you're still out of it, huh Sakura? I'm beginning to miss hearing you speak... Timber sighed in reply to what he had just said. He shrugged as well, not understanding why Sakura was acting this way.'' Timber decided to keep up the discussion with Ray, since he was the only person left who was still willing to talk.'' '''Timber: So you know our captain? Are you guys old crewmates of his, or are you his family members? It seems pretty ultra that Chris seems to know another pirate crew, especially one that was well known enough to be invited to The Pirate Games! Oh, and I almost forgot to introduce ourselves! My name's Timber, i'm the shipwright for Chris' crew. I also come from Water 7, so i'm a damn good shipwright too! And this is Dracule Sakura...! Sakura gave Timber a look again, though it didn't seem to mean anything. She simply felt a little nervous about having her name be revealed to this strange man. She turned her attention to him, wanting to see his reaction. Timber: Right... Well, Sakura's our swordsman! And she's amazing, despite only using one sword! I don't think there's another swordsman in the world who can match her in battle! Sakura: Timber, that's enough...! Stop bragging...! Timber: Sakura...? Sakura seemed to finally leave her thoughts behind once Timber brought up her skills as a swordsman. Sakura: We both know there's one man left in this world who still seems to hold more power and skill than I do. Never forget that, Timber! Ray: '''Two......... '''Sakura: '''What? '''Timber: I'm sorry, Sakura! Terribly sorry! ULTRA sorry! I forgot about him! Sakura placed her left hand on Timber's head, and closed her eyes in order to calm down. Sakura: It's OK Timber. But please stop bragging. We're both a far cry from being the best at anything. Timber: Well, says you! I'm still an ultra shipwright! Sakura removed her hand from Timber's head. Sakura: So stranger... What name do you go by? And if you're a pirate too, then what position do you hold? Ray: 'Ray. And I'm a muscian. Please to meet you Sakura and Timber. This Mi. But you probably already know that. ''Back at Chris' location, he was hitting his head against the wall he had been trying to destroy earlier. Partly because he was still trying to destroy it, and partly out of frustration that Glory and Hanuman were eliminated. He was chanting curses as he struck his head against the wall. '''Chris: Dumb! Asses! Dumb! Asses! Dumb! Asses! Chris took a rest from his struggle against the wall as he sighed in irritation. Chris: Well, whatever... I'm sure they're safe, and after all... That means there's only Spike, Aphro, Sakura, and Timber left! This is a shoe in for me! Tootootootootoo! I made it to the exit and the others didn't! I'll be sure to let Wyatt, Lawrence, Glory, and Hanuman know that when I see them again! Tootootootootoo! Chris then remembered something he hadn't been taking into account for earlier. There were other people nearby. As he was trying to scale the wall, he looked up in order to ask the Devil Spawns and Technicolours something. Chris: OH! I DIDN'T SEE YA THERE FOR A SEC! SORRY! BUT...! Could you guys do me a favor and toss me over this wall so that I can make it to the exit?! This wall's getting on my nerves! Charlie: 'Hehe Sure thing, there's room for one more on this mule! *''Points downward at Takeshi* '' '''Takeshi: '''STOP REFERING TO ME AS A MULE JACKASS! ''They pull Chris onto the large tower of pirates that has now been formed, what was once a tower of three has become a tower of 8. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright then are there any more who wish to mooch for a ride? ''Everyone looks around and shakes their heads. '' '''Charlie: '''Good good, alright then Takeshi! Mush! '''Takeshi: '''Charlie I'm gonna kick you're ass when we're through that exit! ''Takeshi begins to walk everyone over to the exit, all eight of them become the second person to get through the eixt. '' '''Shinji: '''Alright then Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer of the Technicolours as well as Senshi, Burraku, Vearth and Victoria are all through. *''He then spots Chris* And Chris of the Jollys is also through! 'Charlie: '''Alright we made it!....Now for some business.... ''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer look around for a specific person.... 'Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer: '*''Pointing at their target* ''NOVA YOU BASTARD! ''Nova turns round at looks at the three angered pirates with a "Who me?" expression on his face. '' '''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer: '''YOU'LL PAY FOR CHEATING AND THEN MAKING US SMASH INTO THAT WALL! ''They charge at Nova and begin to chase him in circles around the arena. '' '''Nova: *Running* ''I don't know what you guys mean, but this is fun I love playing tag! '''Charlie: '''SHUT UP BASTARD! '''Senshi: '*''Anime tear drop on the side of her head* Idiots will always be idiots I suppose.... ''Chris, who had been spectating thw whole situation before him, tried to understand what was going on. He eventually came to the conclusion that because Nova thought this was a game of tag, that it MUST be a game after all! Chris decided he wanted to play as well as he waited for his crewmates. Chris: OOH! We're playing tag?! Let me down on the ground so I can play too! Sadly, noone heard Chris among the squablling. So Chris made the best of his situation. He tried to watch it all unfold, trying to remember who was who. Nova: 'I don't remember the dude saying we couldnt smash through walls!! hehe!! ''Senshi started turning blue. Usually she turns red, purple, or black, never blue. everyone stared. Even Nova was a little surprised. '''Chris: I... Is she supposed to be turning blue like that?! Senshi: Everybody just FREEZE!! Ice leaped from her body and wrapped around the different crews. it avoided her own, but the rest were frozen, all around the maze. Senshi: Oops. Even Shinji was effected. Shinji: It appears that Senshi of the Devil Spawns is more powerful then we tho- Then he was frozen solid. Senshi turned green once more. Senshi: Oh..... Wow. That's ....... new. From within the ice, Chris was cursing under his breath. Chris: D-D-Damn it!! I h-h-hate my Devil F-F-Fruit's weaknes-s-s-s-sses! S-S-S-Stupid ice!! Then within Charlies case of ice, his eyes glow purple for a moment and the ice begins to crack until it finally shatter. The act of him using his power also shattered the ice that encased Palmer and Takeshi. They each shiver from the cold of the ice. '' '''Charlie: *Shivering, he finds it hard to say anything* ''W-w-w-w....... '''Senshi: *Still surprised* ''Take you're time to warm up, I need a breather after that. ''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer start to warm up and Charlie can finally say what he was going to say. '' '''Charlie: '''Wow! I've not seen such an interesting power in years! Is there anything else you are capable of? Wait! Don't tell me, you can do different things based on the different colours you become! '''Senshi:' Actually no. Charlie looks at her confused. Senshi: Yes, I can change color, but that's only with my anger level. My true power is the Henko Henko no Mi. During this time, Chris used his Nendo Nendo no Mi/Clay Clay Fruit powers to create hardened clay spikes all over his upper torso, which puntured the ice above him. Then through sheer force, he applied as much pressure to the cracked ice as possible until it broke. Chris took a while to warm up, but when he did, he finally got to say what he wanted to say. Chris: That's so awesome, Ms. Ice Lady! You have some really cool abilities! But... Er... Chris gave everyone under him a troubled look. Chris: I'd like to get down now... They where then interupted by a familiar voice coming from Shinji's michrophone. ????: 'LADIES AND GENTLEMAN GOODEVENING!!! YOUVE SEEN AND SEEING IS BELIEVING!!! ''Senshi and Charlie looked at one another confused, they then looked to see an ice figure missing and a pool of water where it was. '????: '''YOUR EARS AND YOUR EYES SHOULD BE BLEEDING!!! PLEASE CHECK TO SEE IF YOUR STILL BREATHING!!! ''They both then looked back up to see Nova poking the frozen Shinji with the michrophone. '''Senshi: Ugh. Does that baka ever learn? Senshi then turns into mist and flys over to where a frozen Shinji and Nova are. She snatches the mike from him. Senshi: Just thaw him out already. Baka. Nova: 'But I wanted to spectate ''Nova then began to twiddle his finger's, he then blew all over Shinji melting all of the ice surrounding him, Shinji then shivered, Chris continued to watch, but still hoping to be let down soon. '''Chris: Yo... You guys are some of the crziest pirates i've ever seen... Chris then began to smile and snicker. Soon he let out his traditional laugh. Chris: TOOTOOTOOTOOTOO!!! I LIKE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL BAKA!!! TOOTOOTOOTOOTOO!!! Chris then let out a large fart that unfortunately drifted down to everyone below him. Soon the smell scattered to the audience and to Shinji. Chris' face went bright red, hoping that noone would have noticed. Shinji: *COUGH COUGH* And there you have it folks...! *COUGH COUGH* This newcomer, Jolly D. Chris has been said to be called "Stinky Chris" because he farts on a daily basis in public! *COUGH COUGH* And we had the chance to witness this young pirates' Epithet's namesake! *COUGH COUGH* Chris got angry as he began to hear laughing amidst the crowd. Chris: GRRRR...!!! I DON'T FART YOU ANNOUNCING BASTARD!!! THE MARINES CAME UP WITH THAT!!! THAT WAS JUST "STOMACH WIND," YA KNOW?!!! OOH, IF I'M EVER LET DOWN FROM HERE, YOU'LL SEE WHY I'M CALLED "CLAY MAN CHRIS"!!! Chris shook wildly to and fro as he was still upon the top of the totem pole of pirates. Shinji: I see... *AHEM* Ladies and gentlemen! It seems "Sti-", er I mean, "Clay Man Chris" is embarassed of his Epithet! Now Chris was getting angrier. Chris: DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!! Charlie: 'Kid you're a funny one. '''Chris: '''K-Kid?! '''Charlie: '''Don't worry we'll bring you down. ''Charlie gives the order and the Maximus Totem Pole is finnally disocontinued. '' '''Charlie: '''Sorry about that all of you, I guess we got a bit heated in out attempt to catch Nova... Speaking of which. ''Charlie, Takeshi and Palmer turn to Nova. '' '''Charlie: '''Come here you cocky bastard! ''They each began to chase Nova again. '' '''Nova: '''Damn you guys are persistent! Ah well as I said I love playing tag! ''Meanwhile, in the maze, the rest of The Jolly Pirates felt utterly embarassed as they continued to trek through the labyrinth. '''Spike: I can't believe he made it... That stupid baka! Spike continued to smash more walls as he moved closer to the exit. Aphro: Yes, I sympathise with you oh so much, Spike my boy... It's truly embarassing to know that the same fool who got himself lost had beaten us. And from the sounds of it, he's making a fool of himself. Spike: Yeah, well... In the end, it's not all that big of a deal. He didn't know about our little wager, so there's no need to say we lost to him, right? Aphro: That's brilliant, Spike my boy! Spike: OK, that's nice and all, but if you call me "my boy" one more time, I may hit you like these walls here. Got it? Aphro: Got it!! Back at Timber, Ray, Sakura, and Mi's location, Sakura had enough time to get readjusted to her usual senses, yet she couldn't shake off the feelings going on inside her right now. Timber: We lost to Chris... We lost to Chris... We lost to Chris... Sakura: Quit your sulking, Timber. That's not how you accept loss. You must be dignified about it. Timber: BUT WE LOST TO OUR BAKA CAPTAIN! AND NOW HE'S GONE AND FARTED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! HE'S EMBARASSING ALL OF US!! Sakura: Well, think of it this way... Chris didn't know about our self imposed challenge, so it's like we never lost. Timber: OH!! I LIKE THAT, SAKURA!! YOU'RE A GENIUS!!! Sakura chuckled a bit. Sakura: I manage... As the group continued to walk, they noticed 2 familiar figures walking through a rather large wall. Sakura: Well, it seems they've made it here as well. Timber: OH C'MON! SPIKE AND APHRO ARE GONNA BEAT US TOO?!! AND SPIKE'S BEEN DESTROYING THE WALLS?!! THAT CHEATER!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WALKING THROUGH THIS MAZE!!! Sakura: Well, there's nothing in the rules about destroying the walls. I need to remember that for later... Timber: So you're a cheater too, Sakura? As the 4 pirates approached the wall, noticing that Spike and Aphro had gone through without noticing them, Something struck Sakura. A question. She turned to Ray, wanting to avert her gaze on him, but in the end it was hopeless. Her cheeks seemed to have turned red, and her eyes seemed to be sparkling. She looked totally unlike her regular self. Sakura was not feeling like herself either. Sakura: Um... Ray, was it? Well, Ray... Sir... Um... You'd probably like to return to your own crew, correct? But if you'd like... Uh... I was wondering... Would you want to come with Timber and me? To the exit I mean. You could wait for your crewmates there... After all that, Sakura turned away from Ray quickly, holding her face in her hands and trying to force back a smile. Despite her best efforts, it only made her smile more. She closed her eyes, feeling glad to get everything out into the open like that. Sakurathinking: Why'd I say all that? It's not like me to go and worry about some random stranger like him... But... Why can't I shake away the desire for him to follow me?! Guh! I must be sick! I need some rest from all this walking! Timber looked to Sakura and then to Ray. Then back to Sakura. Timberthinking: Wow... This isn't like Sakura at all! I'm kind of afraid now! She's REALLY creeping me out! Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:1NF3RNO Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Collaboration